The Strongest Sayain
by Richi
Summary: This is my first ever posted fic so don't expect much.The first chapter isn't exciting it just introduces one of the main characters.R&R and tell me if I should continue or not.


The Strongest Sayain  
By Richi Neville  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball Z so please don't sue me or all   
you'll get is a couple of skitles and a dozen eggs.I do, however, own 2 of   
the characters but I'm not going to tell you who they are.You'll just have   
to find out.  
  
This is my first ever fic so please R&R.This fic is set after Dragon Ball GT   
and Goku is still alive.Don't expect me to write anything about GT in this   
fic because over here (in the U.K.) we're only on the android saga so don't   
be surprised if quite alot of people are out of character, I am going by   
what I've read in other fics. I am SO sorry for the crapy title but I   
couldn't think of anything else to call it.Anyway, on with the story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Hi Goten, come on in." greeted Bulma.  
"Hi Bulma.Is Trunks home?" said Goten  
"Yeah, I'll go get him.Just make yourself at home."replied Bulma  
"Ok." said Goten as he walked into the sitting room and sat down on the   
couch.  
  
"Trunks!Goten's here!" shouted Bulma.  
"I'll be right there!" Trunks shouted back.  
2 minutes later Trunks walked down the stairs and into the sitting room.  
"Hey Goten.What's up?"said Trunks as he saw his friend.  
"Nothin' much, I was bored and I thought you might want to do somethin'   
today."replied Goten.  
"What did you have in mind?" Trunks asked.  
"Well, I thought you, me, Bra and Pan could go see a movie."said Goten  
"Sure that sounds good.You call Pan and tell her to meet us at the movies   
in about 20 minutes and I'll go tell Bra."said Trunks as he walked out of   
the room.  
"Ok."said Goten.He walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed his   
brothers house number.  
After a few rings someone answered.  
"Hello?"Gohan asked after picking up the phone.  
"Hi, Gohan.Is Pan there?"Goten asked  
"Yeah sure, I'll just go get her"  
"Ok."  
Goten heard his brother shout on Pan and tell her that she had a phone call.  
"Hello this is Pan."she said.  
"Hey Pan."Goten said cheerfully  
"Oh, hey uncle Goten.What's up?"she asked  
"Well me Trunks and Bra are going to go see a movie.You wanna come?"he asked  
"Sure.There's nothin' else to do around here."  
"Alright, meet us at the movies in about 20 minutes, ok?"said Goten  
"Ok.See ya' there."  
"Ok, Bye."  
"Bye"  
  
knock knock  
"Come in."said Bra.Trunks walked into her room."Hi Trunks."  
"Hi Bra.Want to go see a movie with me, Goten and Pan?"asked Trunks  
"Ok.Just give me ten minutes to get ready."  
"Ok, hurry up though.We've to meet Pan at the movies in 20 minutes."said   
Trunks  
"'Kay"  
  
They met at the movies as planed.After the movie, they went to get some food.  
"Where do you guys want to eat?"Trunks asked.  
"I don't care as long as it has good food."Goten said.  
"How about here?"Pan said when they came upon a fast food place.  
"Ok."the other three agreed.  
They went in and Bra, Goten and Pan found a table while Trunks ordered   
their food.  
"Hey Goten come over here and help me with this."Trunks shouted.  
"Ok."Goten replied.  
The two boys brought the food over and the four of them devoured it in   
under 10 minutes.  
They left the building and decided to walk around the mall for a while.  
After about 5 minutes of walking, Pan noticed something.  
"Oh my god.I never knew he was still alive."Pan said just above a whisper.  
"Huh?Who are you talking about?"Bra asked.  
"Come on, I'll show you."Pan said and then walked away from her three   
confused friends.Bra turned to look at Goten and Trunks, who just shrugged   
their shoulders and walked the same way Pan was going.  
  
He was sitting on a bench just outside the mall when someone blocked the   
sun from him.He opened his eyes and nearly fell over in surprise.Because   
there, right in front of him, was someone he hadn't seen in over 6 years.  
"Hi, I never thought you were still around."Pan said  
"Pan?Is that you?"he said  
"Of course it's me.I've not changed that much since the last time we saw   
each other, have I?"said Pan  
"No, I'm just a little surprised i guess.I mean i never expected to run into  
you here."the boy said  
"I know what you mean, I thought you were dead."she said  
"Oh, so you're saying I'm weak now are you?"he said  
"No, I don't think you'r weak.I just never expected you to have survived   
this long."  
"Hey Pan.Who's he?He's cute"Bra said talking about a boy that sat on a bench  
with blond hair that came down to   
the top of his ears, emerald green eyes and a well built body.  
"Oh this is Richi, (yes it's me or rather my fan carachter) he trained with   
granpa and Uub."  
"How come I never heard of him?"Goten said obviosly confused.  
"Well you see, I went to ask granpa something and found Richi, and we got to  
now each other pretty well."Pan replied.  
"Pan?Why didn't you introduce me uh I mean us to him before?"Bra asked  
"That's because I didn't want anybody to know about me."Richi answered for   
Pan  
"Oh, but why didn't you want any one to know about you?"asked Bra  
"Personal reasons."he said simply  
"Where are you staying?"Pan asked  
"Don't know yet.My mom and I will probably just fin a cave somewhere."he   
replied  
"Why don't you stay with us?"Trunks said  
"Trunks!You can't just go around asking people we don't really know to stay   
with us!"Bra scolded him  
"Well where else is he going to stay?I mean Goten's house and Pan's house   
haven't got enough room and we've got plenty of rooms."Trunks said  
"They could stay at a hotel couldn't they?"Bra said  
"Are they Vegeta's kids?"Richi asked Pan  
"Yeah, that's Trunks, and that's his sister Bra."Pan said pointing to them  
"Oh, and who's he?"Richi said pointing to Goten.  
"That's my uncle Goten, Granpa Goku's second son."she said  
"Cool, nice too meet you all, but I've go to go now."said Richi  
"Where are you going?"Goten asked after shaking Richi's hand  
"I'm need to go find my mom."he replied  
"Well if you ever want to talk to Granpa again just drop by"Pan said  
"I was thinking I'd go see him tomorrow."Richi said  
"Ok.I might be there so I'll see you tomorrow."said Pan  
"Yeah .It was really nice seeing you again Pan.And it was nice meeting all   
of you"Richi said   
"Same here"they all replied  
"C ya'"he said and walked until no-one was able to see him except the four   
sayains and took off into the air.  
"I hope I see him again.He's really cute."Bra said  
"You're hopless Bra.I think I'll go home now.See you guys later!"Pan said as  
she took off into the sky and headed for home  
"I think I'll go home aswell, Se ya' Trunks."Goten said and took off for   
his home.  
"Well we might aswell go home too."Trunks said after waving goodbye to his   
friend.  
"Yeah.Come on I'll race ya there."Bra said and flew away from Trunks.(Trunks  
had taught her how to fly and how to fight a little bit for self defense)  
"Hey, come back here!"Trunks shouted and flew after his sister.  
  
  
  
  
Well there's the first chapter, tell me what you think so far.I know that   
it's not exciting right now but it will be in future chapters.Please review. 


End file.
